Martha and the Count
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mina has a sleepover with her friend from school and decides to introduce her to the Count.


**Just a little Mina and the Count fic. I wasn't really alive for the mini-series on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, I haven't really seen it, but I've mostly watched from YouTube, thank heavens for YouTube, right? I mostly did this for fun I don't own Mina and the Count in any way, if I did, then I wouldn't be on this website. I really wished this could've had its own series, I mean, what's wrong with it? I might do another one this was just a random piece I drew up, Read & Review. Martha is seen in the episode where Mina brings her dissected frog back to life and VLAD IS SO PROUD OF HER! AWWW! **

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful evening in the Harker house. Mina was downstairs in her nightgown and hair worn done while she was with a guest. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, black glasses, a stub little round nose, and wore an orange long-sleeved pajama shirt with orange pajama bottoms. She was Martha, Mina's only human friend from school. They were having a sleepover.

"Daddy ordered pizza," Mina smiled.

"Mina, I'm allergic to most pizza toppings, what is it?" Martha whimpered.

"It's plain cheese, I asked Daddy to get it just for you."

"Oh... How nice of you," Martha smiled slightly.

"This isn't the best part, we're gonna watch movies and a friend of mine will be coming!"

"A friend? Who else is coming?"

"A new close friend of mine, I hope you like him. His name's The Count. He can't come out during the day, he says it hurts him."

"H-He sounds mysterious," Martha shivered a little.

"It'll be alright, Martha."

"Are you girls having a nice night?" Mr. Harker asked, holding his pipe, looking at the seven year olds.

"Yes, Mr. Harker," Martha responded with a nervous smile.

"Of course, Dad!" Mina smiled at him.

The doorbell rang and Mr. Harker made his way to the door. "That must be your pizza."

"Thanks for letting me come over, Mina." Martha smiled.

"Of course, Martha."

Mr. Harker opened the door and came in with a box. He opened it and it was a gooey cheese pizza. There were even some mozzarella sticks and a bottle of cola. It looked perfect for girls to have a party and just have a good time together.

"Now girls, be sure to share and don't eat too much or drink too much soda before bed." Mr. Harker advised.

"Yes Daddy." Mina nodded her head.

"What kind of movie would you girls like to watch?" Mr. Harker looked at the DVD cabinet.

"Umm... You got anything with unicorns?" Martha thought.

"Of course we do. Mina's watched this thing like a million times. Remember girls, bed by 10:00."

The girls watched the unicorn movie and ate their pizza together. It was close to 10:00 and the girls should be getting ready for bed by now. Mina and Martha got in their sleeping bags as instructed and Mr. Harker went upstairs to get some rest himself. Mina was still awake while Martha slept with her glasses on the table next to the pizza box.

"Martha, don't fall asleep now!" Mina whispered loudly.

Martha yawned and looked at the clock. It read 10:03. "Mina, it's late, we should be in bed."

"But you'll miss The Count!"

"He hasn't been here all day, maybe he won't come."

"The Count _always_ comes!"

"Then tell him I said-" Martha's eyes widened as she looked out the window. She saw a shadow figure from behind it and it turned to fog as it crept in. Martha looked up to see the count in person and shivered with fear.

"Count! You made it!" Mina cheered.

"Mina!" Mr. Harker's voice called from upstairs. "Go to sleep!"

"Sorry Daddy!" Mina called back.

"Ah, Meena, so good to see you..." Vlad smiled as he looked to see his young friend. He then noticed another girl with her. "Vho do ve have here?"

"This is Martha," Mina introduced quietly. "She's my best friend in school."

"Oh, you're Martha... So interesting to meet you, my dear..." Vlad crept to her face.

Martha stared at the Count, screamed and ran out the door.

"Huh, I wonder where she's going?" Mina thought.

"I don't know, vhat vere you girls up to?"

"Slumber party, since she's gone, you wanna stick around?"

"Sure." Vlad could never say no to Mina.

"You want some pizza?"

"Ummm..." Vlad hesitated, knowing the pizza had garlic in it. "Zank you very much, Meena, but I had a big dinner before I came here." Vlad licked his lips as red liquid dripped from his mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't use so much ketchup on your hot dogs," Mina giggled.

"Ketchup?" Vlad looked to see the red liquid smeared on his hands. "Yes! That's vhat it is... Lots and lots of ketchup..."

Martha had come home and her mother was surprised to see her home late.

"Mom?" Martha called as she went to her bedroom.

"Yes dear?" Martha's mother asked.

"I think we need to move..." Martha moaned. It wasn't the best meeting she ever had from Mina and the Count. Maybe she would return. Maybe not, nobody really knows for sure.


End file.
